


Fallin' For You

by nearly_romance



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-16 15:49:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1353046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nearly_romance/pseuds/nearly_romance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin meets Arthur at a party and it takes off from there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Party Is Only Fun Until the Intermission

**Author's Note:**

> Ok this is my first fanfiction in roughly a year and i have no beta's at the moment so please forgive any poor quality bits please I also apologise for the shortness of this chapter but I work better when the chapters are shorter as this allows me to update more regularly than with long chapters. Enjoy.

The party was loud and the smell of cheap booze clung to the air like tar. Merlin was sat in the corner totally drunk after his fifth bottle of some alcopop, staring out into the crowd of people who were dancing to the karaoke meets dance game that they were playing whilst laughing hysterically. Gwen was in amongst them, mascara running down the sides of her face due to her tears of laughter over Lance making a fool of himself by performing a rather bad rendition of: “Who Let the Dogs Out?” along with Gwaine, who looked like he was going to fall over he was so drunk.

Merlin was about to retrieve his sixth bottle from the kitchen when “Last Fiday Night” came on and Gwen grabbed his wrists shouting “MERLIN IT’S OUR SONG!” and forcing him into the karaoke dance crowd along with her. Merlin loved being around Gwen, she’d been such a great friend to him helping him come out and dragging him to numerous parties, that more often than not, he couldn’t remember. Gwen was truly his best friend - although they didn’t see as much of each other as they used to before she and Lance started dating Merlin didn’t care he liked what they had, he could still have time to himself whilst constantly reassured that she would always be there for him as he would always be there for her.

The room seemed to get louder and louder as the night went on as well as stuffier until the point where Merlin was forced to leave for fear of vomiting on someone. He stumbled into the hall and turned towards the kitchen making his way to the back door only to bump into some person who he didn’t know. He was tall, blond, muscular and his eyes were way too blue - like an ocean surrounded his pupils, the deep blue having both power and a surreal calm to them. He was beautiful.

In a state of shock and panic Merlin slurred an apology then somehow tripped and fell out of the back door landing with a thud on the patio. He opened his eyes and immediately wished he hadn’t. The world was spinning and it made Merlin sick to his core, and just when he thought it was settling down the beautiful boy he just bumped into yanked him up and started asking if he was alright. Merlin uttered a quick “Oh God...” before vomiting on the beautiful guy’s shoes (which Merlin noticed looked a bit on the pricey side).

“Oh shit! I just bought these...” the beautiful guy hissed to himself before looking worriedly at Merlin again. “Are you ok? How much have you had to drink?”

“Wha-? Merlin asked blankly unable to think properly.

“Are you all right? the guy asked plonking Merlin down on nearby garden chair.

Merlin waited a few moments for the world to clear up, the fall seemed to have sobered him up a bit. “Erm.. yeah I’m- I’m really sorry about your shoes.” He said blinking a few times to clear the world up a bit more.

“Good.” the guy said pulling up another chair next to Merlin. “And don’t worry about the shoes, it’s fine.” he said toeing them off to avoid touching the vomit on them. “One second.” he said running inside for a moment then re emerging with a carrier bag a placing the ruined shoes inside before placing them in the wheelie bin in the garden and sitting back down next to Merlin. “So clumsy, what’s your name?”

“Merlin.” Merlin replied. “And yours?”

“Arthur.” he answered turning to face Merlin. “So, Merlin who’re you here with?”

“Gwen... and Lance I guess.” Merlin, in truth, didn’t realise that Lance was going to be here - it’s not that merlin doesn’t like Lance, he loves Lance, Lance is great, he just thought it was going to be just him and Gwen which was kind of disappointing when it wasn’t. “What about you?”

“Leon - though I am friends with Percy too.” Arthur answered. It was Percy’s party and Merlin hadn’t long known him so he was really hoping that Arthur wouldn’t tell Percy that he’d vomited in his back garden. “You want to go back inside?” Arthur asked gesturing towards the back door. Merlin nodded and they both walked into the noisy, hot living room where Lance and Gwen had sprawled out on one of the sofas and started making out. Merlin glanced to see if the other sofa was free, but that too was occupied - this time by Gwaine and Percy sprawled over each other making out.

“Wow, it’s like a couples retreat in here...” Merlin hear Arthur say somewhere behind him. Merlin chuckled and decided that ultimately it was time to go. It was late, he didn’t feel like facing any more booze and he had a ton of homework to do for Monday that he really needed to do.

He texted Gwen quickly saying he was leaving as there was no way he’d be able to grab her attention at the present then turned to Arthur. “Um, I’m gonna leave now, erm, sorry again about the shoes.”

Arthur smiled at him. “I told you it’s ok, and how are you getting back?”

“I’m walking.” Merlin said. “I live in Ealdor, its only a mile or so away.”

“I’ll walk you home. I live just a bit further along... that is if you don't mind.” Arthur said.

Merlin could feel the blush spread across his face - thank god he could blame it on the drink. Someone as hot as Arthur had offered to walk him home - although, he could just be reading too far into this and he may just be being friendly Merlin thought to himself, but the alcohol and the beginning of what Merlin knew would be yet another unrequited crush helped him believe that he may actually like in a non platonic way. “Okay!” Merlin said a little too quickly.


	2. These Streets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dark streets are a nice place to stroll and talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait for this. Enjoy.

They stepped out into the midnight street, cool summer air swam around their faces that were burning from the too hot room they’d just left carrying the smell of grass and plants - a welcome change Merlin thought from the smell of sweat and cheap booze. They walked down the street in silence for a couple of minutes - not the horrendously uncomfortable silence that would normally stalk a situation like this for an age, but a more comfortable one. There was a peaceful feeling on the dark street that was tinged yellow by street lights. The only breaks in the silence were the occasional passing cars until Arthur broke the silence between them.

“So, is your name actually Merlin? I mean, like, is it a nickname or your actual name?” He asked.

Merlin chuckled. “Yes, it is my actual name not a nickname. My mum’s a fan of Arthurian legends.” It was not the first time someone had asked Merlin whether his very unusual name was actually his name. Gwaine had made a fair few jokes about it when they first met, and Lance had thought that he was joking when Merlin told him his name.

“I’m sorry for asking, that was quite rude of me...” Arthur said apologetically.

“Don’t be! You’re not the first, and you won’t be the last I can assure you.” Merlin reassured.

“You’ve got to get so tired of being asked.” Arthur half thought aloud.

Merlin chuckled again. “I guess...”

“Well I guess this means I’m king Arthur and you’re Merlin the sorcerer - we should get along swimmingly.” Arthur said smiling cheekily at Merlin prompting Merlin to laugh.

“Yes!” Merlin said smiling. “But you can’t have your queen Guinevere, she is happily with Sir Lanelot.” Merlin grinned.

“Ah well, I’m not interested in queens, princesses or fair ladies.” Arthur said coyly.

“Oh really?” Merlin said playing along in a flirty tone. “What are you looking for then?” Merlin wasn’t so sure that he was as sober as he thought he was - he had no idea if the flirting was a joking friendly kind of thing or the real deal.

“Some nice guy to sweep of their feet and treat like a prince is what I’m looking for.” Arthur said in a bit more of a thoughtful voice than a flirty one.

“Well if it helps you swept me off my feet pretty damn easily.” Merlin said instantly regretting it. What was he doing? He’d probably just creeped Arthur out. ‘Oh god no I’ve screwed up’ he thought.

“Well that explains why you fell out the back door then...” Arthur said chuckling. Merlin blushed again. “Well,” Arthur said. “Would you perhaps like to go out sometime then - given that I’ve already swept you off your feet?”

“Yeah erm sure that’d be great.” Merlin couldn’t believe this was happening, no one ever took an interest in him let alone asked him out.

“You could come to my place and we could get some pizzas and watch some films or something?” Arthur suggested.

“Sounds perfect!” Merlin beamed.

“Great! Here let me give you my number.” Arthur said. Merlin gave him his phone and watched him type a number into his tiny contacts list. “There you go.” Arthur said handing back the phone.

“Thanks.” Merlin said smiling for what was probably the 100th time that night. 

It wasn’t much longer until they reached Merlin’s home on the main road of Ealdor, they’d spent the rest of the journey smiling and joking about whatever they could think of. The house merlin lived in was a terrace house that from the outside looked exactly the same as any other house along the street it’s only obvious distinguishing feature was the light blue door which set it apart from the others which had duller colours. Merlin remembered the day when his mother came home from work complaining about how all the houses were the same and promptly proceeded to paint the door in the only colour paint she could find. It gave the house just a bit more character. “Well this is me.” Merlin said stopping and turning to Arthur.

“Okay, I’ll see you around then.” Arthur said smiling.

“Yeah you will.” Merlin said smiling also before turning and waving goodbye to Arthur. “See you soon!”

“See you Merlin!” Arthur smiled waving back before turning and walking down the street.

‘Oh my God...’ Merlin thought to himself ‘ I hope I’m not dreaming.” He turned around unlocked the front door went in locked the door again and headed to bed praying he didn’t wake up and have a hangover or realise that he had just been dreaming.


End file.
